


Mój nowy alfa

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Tydzień Teen Wolfa 2016, miniatura, omega/beta/alfa, stiles omega
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obudziłam się dziś rano i wpadłam na pewien pomysł.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mój nowy alfa

Stiles siedział przed biurkiem swojego (miał skrytą nadzieję) przyszłego szefa, Alana Deatona - dyrektora przedszkola imienia Talii Hale w Beacon Hills.  
\- Ma pan znakomite referencje, panie Stilinski. Do tego lubi pan dzieci.  
\- Jak większość omeg. – powiedział, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Mężczyzna nie zwrócił uwagi na komentarz lub go nie dosłyszał.  
\- Mam nadzieje, że polubi pan pracę u nas.  
\- Co? – wyszeptał Stiles, mrugając zaskoczony. – Że już?  
\- Naturalnie. Pracował już pan z dziećmi, a jedna z naszych przedszkolanek właśnie odeszła na emeryturę. Mógłbym rzec, że spadł nam pan jak z nieba.  
\- Hmm… To jest… Ja… To znaczy… To jest… - odchrząknął w dłoń. – Dziękuję, panu. Nie spodziewałem się tego, że zostanę przyjęty.  
\- Proszę, zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu, jesteśmy tu jak rodzina.  
\- Dziękuję, Alanie. – wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
\- Nie ma sprawy G… Gee… Gm…  
\- Wystarczy Stiles.

***

\- DZIEŃ-DO-BRY!!! – został chóralnie przywitany przez swoją nową klasę. Ustawione w szeregu dzieciaczki patrzyły na niego ciekawsko.  
\- Witajcie, nazywam się Stiles Stilinski i od dziś będę waszym nowym opiekunem. – odpowiedział, nie mogąc pohamować cisnącego mu się na usta uśmiechu. Maluchy były przesłodkie. Nieliczna grupka składała się z dziesiątki młodych wilkołaków. Niektóre z nich znał. Opiekował się nimi już wcześniej. Scott McCall, Alison Argent, Lidia Martin, Jackson Whittemore – wybryki tych alf były mu dobrze znane.  
\- Stiles!!! – krzyknął Scott, rzucając mu się na szyję. – Naprawdę z nami zostaniesz? Będziemy mogli się codziennie bawić? Ale nadal będziemy się widywać w weekendy? Bo pani Kate nie chciała się z nami widywać w weekendy i nigdy nie chciała się ze mną bawić w superbohaterów. – paplał młody alfa, przywierając do niego z całych sił, szukając zapewnienia na jego twarzy.  
\- Oczywiście Scotty. Nadal będziemy mogli się razem bawić. – zapewnił chłopca. Kucnął i potarmosił go po rozczochranych włosach. – Będziemy bawić się wszyscy razem. Co wy na to? – zwrócił się do reszty klasy.  
\- TAAAK!!! – padła zgodna odpowiedź.  
\- Świetnie. Co powiecie na zabawę w „poznaj kim jestem”?

***

Stiles doskonale się odnajdywał w nowej pracy. Współpracownicy byli sympatyczni. A dzieciaki wprost rozkoszne. Już po tygodniu znał je tak dobrze, jakby były jego własnymi pociechami. No, prawie. Wyjątek stanowił ciemnowłosy alfa o zielono-niebieskich oczach – Darek Hale, jak Stiles później odkrył po podpytaniu jednej z opiekunek. Chłopiec unikał go. Przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, a zapytany, odmawiał odpowiedzi bądź odburkiwał coś niezrozumiale.  
Aż po miesiącu podszedł do Stilesa tuż przed leżakowaniem i zapytał.  
\- Jak ma na imię twój alfa?  
\- Nie mam alfy. – odpowiedział Stiles zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Nie masz alfy?  
\- Nie.  
\- Dobrze. To, jak dorosnę, będziesz mój.


End file.
